Good Morning Beautiful
by FallenStar126
Summary: JackieHyde Something happens to Jackie and Hyde helps her deal with it, bringing them close once again. Take place sometime in season 8... ! FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. I've Always Cared

**Title: **Good Morning Beautiful

**Rating: **T

**Spoilers: **Season 8 and others so…., well just be aware.

**Pairing: **Jackie & Hyde

**Disclaimer:** I don't own That 70's Show as much as I want to.

**Summary: **Something happens to Jackie and Hyde ends up helping her through it. And it brings them close once again.

**Author's Notes: **Well I hope you like this story. It just popped into my head one day and the only way to get it out was to write it so here I am! This is my first 70's show fic! Its going to be more than 1 chapter so don't worry! I hate Sam by the way, well maybe because she's married to Hyde instead of Jackie….. or maybe she's just annoying, im not really sure yet. And im so angry about how the show is going to end…………. Jackie and Fez! Come on! Im sorry but that's like the dumbest couple yet, but that's just me talking. _Ahhem... Reganing composer after totally loosing it...straightens shirt..._ Sorry I tend to ramble! Well anyway just enjoy the story:-)Oh and please review cuz that would totally make my day! -Steph

**Good Morning Beautiful**

**Chapter 1- **I've Always Cared

Just as Jackie had hoped no one was in the Foreman's basement. It was pretty late anyway. Steven was probably still at the record store, the Foreman's up-stairs sleeping, and Sam, thankfully, was gone for the next four days.

Jackie just wasn't in the mood and didn't have the strength left to talk to anyone about what had happened to her and how she ended up here.

She sat down on the old, musty couch. Tears started streaming down her pretty face as tonight's events played through her head. She saw it over and over again like a broken record. Finally, something pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Jackie?" Hyde said questionably as he came down the stairs with a beer in hand.

"Ya" Jackie answered trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible.

Hyde sighed, still behind her. He could sense something was wrong. That was the one thing he had over her, he could read her like a book.

"Jacks, why are you crying?" Hyde asked hoping it wasn't because of him again.

"I'm not" She stated trying to sound convincing but obviously failing.

"Yes, you are" Hyde replied being his stubborn self knowing he was right.

"No I'm not…." Jackie said drifting off as more tears glistened I her eyes. "Ok, Fine! I am crying, are you happy now?" She snapped turning to face him with tear-stained cheeks.

Then Jackie saw the look on Hyde's face. It wasn't the 'your-annoying-so-shut-your-pie-hole' look she was so used to getting from him. It was guilt and regret, probably thinking it was him she was crying about again. She had only seen guilt and regret in his eyes once or twice before, but the time she remember was when he cheated on her with that slutty nurse.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hyde offered her while taking a seat on the couch next to her. Not too close, but close enough to feel comforted.

"No, I don't." Jackie stated matter-of-factly.

She was trying to use the trick he taught her against him, being Zen. Hyde sighed again and sat there for a while wondering what he should do or say next. He didn't want to say anything to make her cry even more, but also at the same time he wanted to know what was wrong. That's was Hyde did, he fixed things for her. That's when he noticed something about her that wasn't right.

"Jackie, why are you wearing only a tank-top? It's like 25 degrees outside." Hyde said while taking off his jacket and offering it to her.

"Since when do you care?" Jackie snapped at him once again, eying his every move.

"I've always cared." Hyde said barley above a whisper looking straight in her eyes.

As she put out her hands to grab his jacket, he saw the bruises on her tiny wrists. She caught him staring at them and figured he knew what was wrong now, or at least he was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Hyde didn't know what to say, he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. And his mind wouldn't comprehend the clues his eyes were giving him. Jackie buried her face in her hands because she knew the tears were going down her face, and she didn't want Hyde to see.

"Jackie…" Hyde drifted off as she then buried her face into his shoulder and began sobbing. She kept trying to talk but he couldn't understand anything she was saying.

So he did the only thing he knew how to do in a situation like this, he comforted her. He wrapped his arms around her back and rubbed his hands up and down it, far from a sexual manner. At first she had stiffened at his touch, but then relaxed into him. Jackie had forgotten how good it had felt to be in his arms, to be held by him, and to be near him.

Hyde whispered comforting words in her ear and continued gently rubbing her back until her sobbing subsided. She pulled away from him and wiped the salty tears from her face. She let out a shaky breath and looked at him, showing him she was ready to talk without even saying a word. That was one of the things she loved about Hyde, he taught her that you could tell anything with one simple action or touch. Words weren't needed.

"Ok. So I was leaving the bar and….."

Ok so the first chapter got too long so I made it 2 different ones, so part 2 is only a click away!


	2. Make Me Feel Safe

**Chapter 2 – **Make Me Feel Safe

"Ok. So I was leaving the bar and going to my car." She let out a shaky breath and continued again. "Then this guy, he was really sleazy and drunk; he started hitting on me…."

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hey baby" the guy said with liquor obviously present on his breathe. Jackie continued walking towards her car ignoring the drunken stranger. The footsteps behind her were coming closer._

"_Hey I was talking to you!" The guy yelled in a drunken slur, pulling her elbow to turn Jackie around to face him._

"_Go to hell and leave me alone." Jackie spat out coldly as she tried to continue you walking._

"_Don't think I can baby." He said grinning evilly before grabbing her wrists and pinning her to a car. Jackie tried to scream but she was so panicky she couldn't get a sound out of her mouth._

_The guy ripped off her blouse and unzipped her jeans. Her arms being immobilized, Jackie instinctively kneed him in the groin as hard as she could and bolted away from him straight out into the dark of night. She didn't even look for her car, she kept running. Every time she thought about stopping she remembered the look on his face and pushed herself the extra miles. Jackie just ran. She didn't know where, but her legs just keep moving. Before she knew it she ended up in the Foreman's driveway._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Oh God, Jackie." Hyde said gathering her in his arms once again. Now knowing why she was so freaked out.

"I should be able to handle this!" Jackie cried becoming frustrated with herself. "I was shoved up against a stupid car! I should be relieved, not freaking out like this!" More tears began to fall and she tried to relax. Before long, it was a full on sob again.

"Please don't cry, Jacks." Hyde said softly as he felt his T-shirt become wet with her tears. She never knew the affect her crying had on him. He absolutely hated to see her cry; it always made him feel bad even if it wasn't because of him.

Together they sat on the old couch in each other's arm. Hyde holding Jackie and her head buried softly in the crook of his neck. Both of their eyes' were closed enjoying the closeness, but hating the circumstance that had lead to it. They stayed in that position for a while, just simply relaxing and calming down, mostly on Jackie's part.

Soon, Jackie began to sit up and untangle herself from Hyde. "I think I'm going to go home." Jackie said calmly while walking towards the basement door, Hyde following right behind her. Jackie turned around to face Hyde.

"I just wanted to say thanks, well for everything." Jackie said pulling Hyde in for one last hug.

"You'll be alright, Jacks." Hyde reassured her placing a kiss on her forehead, his arms still wrapped around her protectively.

Before Jackie could stop herself, she placed a kiss on Hyde's neck. The exact place that he loved and she knew it. She pulled back and they both saw the love and desire in each others eyes. Their lips meet in an innocent kiss that quickly turned passionate and heated.

"Jackie" Hyde whispered in a hoarse voice knowing he should stop her before they did something she might regret.

"Steven, I need you to make me feel safe." Jackie whispered in his ear. Her hot breathe sent shivers down his spine.

That was all the reassurance Hyde needed to hear from her. He wrapped Jackie's legs around his waist and carried her to the cot in his room. He laid her down and they began to kiss passionately once again. Both of their clothes were being thrown to the side without a care in the world.

Afterwards, for the first time in a couple months, Jackie and Hyde fell asleep content in each others arms.

* * *

So the next chapter is going to be were Sam finds out! And you guessed it shes going to leave! haha yes! Well anyway hit the pretty little purple button and tell me what you think. Seriously i live for reviews so thanks to all those who do review:-) -Steph 


	3. No Ones Stopping You

Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait! I seriously feel so bad for making you guys wait so long for an update! God I'm a terrible up-dater! I have so much going on right now though! I have track 4 days a week (got an important track meet coming up) and softball 2 times a week, and with school winding down I got a lot of homework and studying to do! Uhh I hate school! I'm not sure how soon I'm going to be able to update! But I promise I will try! Also this chapters isn't that great or long for that matter. –Steph

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 –No ones stopping you**

"What the hell!" Sam screamed walking into Hyde's room to find him and Jackie together. Slowing they woke up to see Sam standing there hands on her hips screaming at them, yet they both still thanked God it wasn't Red or Kitty.

"Seriously, what the hell Hyde? I leave you alone for like….." Sam stopped mid-sentence trying to count. "Like 3 days and I come home to find this in your bed!" She said pointing to Jackie as if she was some kind of animal.

Jackie sat there trying to control herself from killing Sam, well at least punching her in the face. But the fact she had nothing on stopped her.

"Sam, would you get out so we can talk out there?" Hyde said gesturing towards the other part of the basement as he quickly slips on a pair of boxers and jeans and found a T-Shirt.

When Sam was out of the room, Hyde went and sat down next to Jackie.

"Jacks, I'll end it with her I promise." Hyde said gathering her tiny hands in his.

"Stay here I'll be back soon then we can talk." Hyde reassured her as her kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

"You know Hyde I'm willing to let this slip by me if you promise me you will never do it again. I want to make us work." Sam said to Hyde.

"About that….I think we should get a divorce." Hyde admitted.

"What! Come on Hyde, you don't mean that." Sam pleaded

"Yes I do Sam, this isn't working and you know it." Hyde basically yelled trying to get his point across.

"Fine! If that's what you want then, I'll just leave!" Sam yelled gathering various things that belonged to her in the basement.

"No ones stopping you." Hyde said bitterly.

"You'll be getting those divorce papers soon." Sam said while slamming the basement door and storming out.

"_Thank God she's gone."_ Hyde thought to himself. Their marriage had been going down hill for a while, even before the whole 'Jackie incident.' In the beginning it was fun, having sex all the time with a stripper, but then it just got old. Their relationship lacked something, so Hyde always felt like he was missing something. He never had felt that way with Jackie. Actually, with Jackie was when he was at his best because he had someone there for him, something he had never had in his past.

Hyde walked back over to his little room to find Jackie was no where to be found.

"Jackie" Hyde called and yet got no answer.

"Jacks" He called again and heard nothing.

"_Oh great, she must have snuck out when me and Sam were fighting." _Hyde thought.

"Guess I'm going to have to go find her." Hyde said with a sigh going up the basement stairs to start his search.

* * *

I seriously apologize for this being so short but I don't have a lot of time right now! But at least I got Sam out of the picture! Yeah! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next but I'll try to I promise and whenever I do the next chapter will be longer! Also review if you want and it would make me happy:-) 


	4. One More Chance

Aww…..I feel absolutely horrible making you guys wait a month! I am a terrible updater, I know! But finally school is out now so I have more time to do things! But I haven't had much ambition lately, or maybe its writers block, I don't know. But today an idea popped into my head for chapter 4 so here am I:) Please enjoy after the long wait!

* * *

**Good Morning Beautiful**

**Chapter 4 – One More Chance**

"Jackie?" Hyde called out questionably for probably the 20th time in the past 10 minutes. He had searched every where for Jackie at the Forman's house and now made his way to the Pinciotti's.

Hyde saw no sign of anyone on the lower level, so he made his way up the stairs, and for some reason, with every step he took he got more nervous. Something Hyde hated being, so he tried to stay Zen. He reached Donna and Jackie's room to find the door partially open.

"Jackie" Hyde called again. When he didn't get an answer, he decided to peek his head through the door.

He saw a form of a body sitting on the bed staring out the window.

"There you are, Jacks. Why did you run?" Hyde asked as she turned around to face him.

"Steven, I think we can both agree that last night was a mistake." Jackie stated.

Hyde was taken aback by this; this was not the response he had expected.

"What?" He blurted out trying to search her eyes for some kind of answer. He looked like he had just been slapped. Jackie avoided his gaze because she knew if she didn't, he would know she was lying.

"I just told my wife to leave because she wasn't what I wanted, because I wanted us to be together again." Hyde practically yelled because of building frustration.

He didn't get a response from her yet again. Jackie just sat there blinking back the tears that were starting to form. Even if she tried she wouldn't be able to talk.

"Just tell me one thing," Hyde said angrily. "Why?"

"Why what?" Jackie managed to choke out.

"Why don't you think this will work?" Hyde responded gesturing between himself and Jackie.

Jackie was now on the verge of tears no matter how many times she blinked.

"Because I can't be hurt like that again." She whispered knowing her voice wasn't working.

Hyde sighed and took a seat next to her on the bed while he took off his glasses. Once again she saw the hurt and regret in his eyes.

"Just give me one more chance Jackie, that's all I need." Hyde said gathering her tiny hands in his.

"Do you know how many chances I gave Michael?" Jackie asked quizzically.

"Yeah, but I'm not Kelso." Hyde stated. This got her attention.

"Please Jacks, just give me one more chance to make this right. Please?" Hyde pleaded.

Jackie was shocked. Steven just begged her for something. Steven Hyde never begged anyone for anything. He didn't beg the Foreman's to live in there house. Nope. He didn't beg his dad or mom to stay either. And Jackie had never heard the word 'please' cross his lips.

"Ok" Jackie finally said after what seemed like eternity.

"What?" Hyde said surprised.

"Steven, I said Ok." Jackie stated enveloping him in a hug, immediately feeling safe once again.

Hyde wrapped his arms around her gently and placed a kiss on her forehead showing he was grateful.

* * *

Ya, so that chapter was rather short, but now Jackie and Hyde are together:) One more chapter after this! Please leave me some reviews! Again, sorry about how long it took. But thanks for reading!

-Steph


	5. Beautiful

So here's the last chapter! Most of you are probably thinking 'finally she's done'! haha! I hope you enjoyed this story! I had fun writing it for you guys! I'm thinking of writing a couple one shot Jackie/Hyde fics in the future! Oh and sorry that it's short, but I have planned on writing the ending like this since I started the story. Peace out!

-Steph

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the song "Good Morning Beautiful", which belongs to Steve Holy. I also don't own That 70's Show either. Damn! I don't own anything!

* * *

**Good Morning Beautiful**

**Chapter 5 – Beautiful**

**Next Morning………**

_Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day  
_

**Hyde opened his eyes to find himself wrapped protectively around Jackie and he attempt moving either. For one, he always loved being close to Jackie, and secondly he didn't want to wake her up. Hyde enjoyed the days when he woke up to her at his side. She looked peaceful, and even though he didn't know how it was possible, she looked just as beautiful as when she was awake. **

_  
I didn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
But since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
Cause I know you'll be there_

**Somehow Jackie and Hyde had changed each other, in a good way.**

**Hyde wasn't just the angry guy in the basement anymore. He actually wanted to do something with his life, and on top of that, he owned a record store. If you talked to him, he would actually listen and would try to do the right thing when it came to decisions. Like getting rid of Sam, it was just something he had to do.**

**And Jackie wasn't so self absorbed anymore. You could actually have a real conversation with her without her talking about herself or giving herself a compliment. She became more appreciative of the entire group, because they were like the family she never had. It was all the little details they had changed about themselves that made them better people.**

_  
Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day  
_

**Hyde began stroking Jackie's back with gentle hand movements as she slowly began to awake from her comfortable slumber. **

**As Jackie became more lucid, she smiled sleepily as she caught Hyde watching her intently.**

_  
I'll never worry  
If it's raining outside  
Cause in here with you girl  
The sun always shines  
_

"**Morning Beautiful" Hyde said lazily, then kissed Jackie's cheek. She giggled as his morning stubble tickled her cheek.**

"**Morning" Jackie said with a happy grin.**

**Jackie yawned and snuggled deeper into Hyde's tender embrace.**

**"Love you, Steven" Jackie whispered into Hyde's ear, which sent tingles down his spine.**

**"I love you too, Jacks" Hyde stated as his arms held her tightly, while they both drifted off into a dream filled sleep.**

**_It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah..._**

_Fin._

_**

* * *

**_

Yeah, so that was my story. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this story! It's really appreciated:-)

-Steph 3 (FallenStar126)


End file.
